doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Motor Knight
MOTOR KNIGHT Motor Knight Is a mercenary appearing in the "Crusaders" campaign. He is one of the original members of the team along with TV wizard, Jook Nukem, and Rodney Rune. Motor Knight is a master Swordsman and brandishes advanced weaponry and techniques. In his past Motor Knight was somewhat of a villian, but after several time-altering events he now seeks to right his wrongs and fight to undo the evil of others. Description Appearance Motor knight is a tall and slim individual, standing in at 6'2" 189 Lbs. He has pale white skin and brown hair. His upper left arm and shoulder are covered in tattoos however his armour covers this. Throughout his travels Motor Knight has assembled his ideal set of armour. Currently The ensemble includes a variety of leather articles, the champions belt, a short red cape, a pair of light blue Chuck Taylors, and his signature racing helmet. The result is a cyberpunk aesthetic which he thoroughly enjoys. This setup allows for plenty of movement and remains quiet for stealthy situations while also providing substantial protection. Alternate Appearances for Motor knight include; Wearing the pink suit and a paper bag mask when fighting in arenas, A three-piece suit and his helmet for formal occasions, A full cloak for thieving purposes, and a set of "burner" armour for going incognito. Personality Generally Motor Knight has been observed to be cheerful and energetic and is rarely upset. He has displayed a lively sense of humor and easily gets along with most people. However, If he so desires, he can equip a rather intimidating personality. Motor Knight has shown to be a bit of a loose cannon, as evident from repeatedly putting himself at risk or taking part in criminal activities. He is somewhat unpredictable in nature. On the contrary, as a mercenary he has learned to keep quiet about most things as well as to keep his wits about him for whatever situation may arise. He is level headed and stays collected in combat situations. Motor Knight brandishes both aspects of personality equally, further adding to his "wild card" persona. Biography background ''' A man from a different time arrived on Deluna not five years ago. He emerged from the ashes of his crashed vessel, expecting a barren wasteland to sorrily sustain him for however long he had until he was rescued or perished. What he found instead was a place full of life and beauty and now saw his situation not as a curse, but as a chance at redemption . Abandoning the horrors of his past he vowed this time to fight not for monetary gain or blood lust, but instead to oppose the evils he once served. Re-birthed, the mercenary christened himself a name of champions and swiftly set to work. This man would come to be known as Motor Knight, the man whom time forgot. '''Story The Doom snail saga (Arc 1) Motor knight was originally introduced as a drunkard in a tavern. After punting a halfling into orbit and being kicked out of a tavern he joined forces with Jook Nukem, TV Wizard, and Rodney Rune. The quartet traveled together doing various quests for people, resulting in several misadventures and solidifying their relationships. After the team escorted a child back to a king, Motor Knight was arrested by space police officers taking him to custody over his past crimes. Motor Knight was taken to intergalactic court and with the help of cleric lady ended up winning the case and is returned to Deluna. Upon reuniting with the party he was introduced to Paladin, Daniel Taure, who had replaced him during his absence and the two began their rivalry shortly after. Some time later the party encounters more aliens, this time however they are friendly and equip Motor Knight with powerful energy weapons. While adventuring Motor Knight and Jook robbed a small bank, however Motor Knight was found out by Daniel he returned his stolen funds. Motor Knight and Jook where then Kidnapped by the rat mafia, possibly related to the aforementioned event. The team then embarked on a dungeon crawl, where MotorKnight became a religious figure to a cult of rats. At a festival Motor Knight entered himself (along with Daniel) into a pit fighting contest, and ended up coming 1st place. They return to the kings abode and settle in for a long nights rest, until assassins infiltrate the castle and attack the party in the twilight. Wearing only his helmet and undergarments Motor Knight T-pose flips off a balcony and fends of several attackers. The party then leads an attacking army against Lord Pruflas AKA the DoomSnail, and his legion of orcs. Motor Knight inspires his comrades by somehow doing a wheelie on the horse he was riding, mid-charge. The gang gets trapped in the castle and is surrounded by orcs. Motor Knight gives Daniel a grenade which he soon has tuned into a holy-hand grenade and rebounds it back at a group of orcs after Daniel flubs up the throw. After being surrounded by orcs and essentially trapped in an orb of protection. TV Wizard triumphantly shouts "TENSERS FLYING DISK" and the team soars above the hoard of orcs as Motor Knight drops yet another grenade on them. The party enters the chamber of the Doom snail. The battle is fought and the foe is defeated with Motor Knight landing the killing blow, slicing the tyrant straight in half with his laser sword and saving Daniel. The riddle (Arc 2) The team embarks on a quest to investigate the strange activity occurring in and around Mt Myres. Bounty hunter, Doug Dougingston joins the party as well as the monk Doofus Loofus, and Fighter Leemo lastname, in addition to MotorKnight who ended up on the island after becoming inebriated. the newly formed team sets off on their journey. The party travels via carriage through a forest until they are attacked by several flora-based enemies and diverts down a side path leading them to a tree house, inside Motor Knight finds a book on a shelf which he begins studying it in his spare time. After the party defeats the bush wizards and frees the captive woodland creatures trapped inside they traverse through some caves before finding a hobgoblin stronghold. The party decides to infiltrate the stronghold, Having Motor Knight and Jook Nukem scale the outside walls and take out the tower guards, while the rest of the party sneaks in through the gate. Motor Knight makes his way up the structure and brutally attacks the watchmen posted by stabbing him with his daggers, then kicking the dagger further shoving it into its sternum. Heading towards the captian's quarters, the duo then slides down into the court yard, and sneak their way into the barracks and kill several slumbering hobgoblins to avoid detection. Unable to become invisible like Jook, Motor Knight disguises himself by wearing the slain hobgoblin's armour and smearing himself with their blood to imitate their red complexion. Jook and Mk manage to sneak into the Captain's quarters with relative ease and the two murder their way into the Captain's room to take on the brute. Motor Knight ends up battling on the captain one-on-one as jook is forced to defend the duo from the alerted hobgoblin hoard. Defeating the captain, Motor Knight takes his glaive and his head as trophies then rushes to the courtyard to assist the party eradicating any stragglers. Upon murdering all of his friends the group recruits a surrendered Hobgoblin, Taire as an extra set of hands in their travels. The group arrives at city and request access to Mt Myres. The town leader, Boss informs them that the airship needed to reach the summit of the mountain is under repair and wont be ready for a few days. Seizing the new found free-time Motor Knight and Jook formulate and execute a large scale heist on the city's bank. The two enter through the sky lights and make their way to the vault with varying success. Upon entering the vault they meet fellow bank robber, Arsene who convinces the duo to split the haul with him in exchange for access to the secret exit into the sewers. Once disguising himself as a janitor Motor Knight and jook deal with the sewer guards and book it back to their inn room unnoticed. Daniel, however bursts in and begins questioning them about their recent activity. Motor Knight expertly dodges his questions and throws Daniel for a loop, and the two celebrate a successfully executed heist. After a few days to themselves the Party is tasked by boss with exterminating the Hecatonchires with his assistance. Motor Knight unleashes a devastatingly powerful attack against the monster, however it manages to somehow rebound the attack back at its opponent, virtually killing Motor Knight. Expecting a never-ending wave of violence and gore Motor Knight is presented with an infernal plane of law and bureaucracy. Unsatisfied with the depths of hell Motor Knight arises from the abyss and returns to the world of the living, determined to continue his legacy. Once the Hecatonchires is defeated the party rescues the trapped airship pilot and returns to their inn to celebrate. The following morning however Motor Knight notices his leg has been broken during the attack and has to wear a knee brace for the remainder of the campaign. Following the completion of the repaired airship, the party begins their ascent to the summit of Mt Myres. After fighting their way to the top they enter the dungeon that lies within and begin their search for there lost teammates. The party decides to split into two groups, Motor Knight's group fights a witch and several zombies while the rest of the team locates Rodney. Reunited, Rodney informs the party that TV Wizard was corrupted and is the source of the undead seen around city. When confronted by his former comrades TV Wizard summons a Spectator to attack the party however Doofus makes quick work of the beast, reducing it to a pile of bruised gore. When defeated TV Wizard, along with his aberrations wither and rot away and his inner sanctum is revealed. Inside the party is greeted by a mushroom man who was trapped in a crystal. He informs the team that something big is about to go down, and that they must solve and ancient riddle in order to complete this quest. "The band of idiots", having found a higher purpose, abandon their old name and christen themselves "The crusaders of the truth". Two years apart (Arc 2.5) During his time away from the Crusaders Motor Knight joined Rodney on one of his tours, traveling from kingdom to kingdom playing rhythm guitar in his band. Afterwards he set off on his own seeking the thrill of action and adventure, as well as practicing his swordsmanship, although he knows not what compelled him to do so. It is at this time that MK had received a suspicious letter, threatening horrible consequences if not followed. Motor Knight is not seen or heard from again until his summons to the Lux Aterna meeting in Harnania. Memoriae (Arc 3) Renewed as a Blademaster, Motor Knight regroups with the Crusaders, meeting the newest members, Pirate Apollo Flint, and Growther the barbarian. The now eight strong group is summoned to attend the meeting of Lux Aterna, where those of power and influence gather to discuss matters of the greater good. The crusaders are honored guests at the meeting due to their prowess and skill, having proved to the members of lux aterna to be capable team worthy of their attention. At the meeting several important things are discussed, however this is cut short by numerous interruptions from opposing individuals, such as Misere, the cult of rats, and most notably a gnome sorcerer who casts a spell causing the entire meeting erupt into fisticuffs. Following the scuffle the crusaders go after the gnome and attempt beating it within a thread of its mortal life. Once outside however the Crusaders are greeted by guy? who tells them he requires their help with something. The Crusaders agree and are led to a cave filled with strange machines, only Motor Knight recognizes the technology. The crusaders are hooked up to the machines and are told they are to live out the events of past adventurers so that they may gather knowledge and information about past events. Unlike the rest of the crusaders, Motor Knight plays as previous version of himself, one whom up until recently hes tried to put behind him. Motor Knight reenacts his past as a mercenary. he re-lives the horrors hes witnessed through, the heist, the war, the missions, the experiments, previously forgotten but now clear as day. His scattered memories align themselves and all becomes clear. On completing all the missions the Crusaders are trapped in the simulation by its creator AINSLEY, who wishes to use their beings as a manifestation in the real world. He then explains the machine only transports the hosts conscience and leaves the body in the material plane, if the conscience is killed in the simulation the body is left open for the taking. AINSLEY pushes the crusaders off a ledge in order to harvest their bodies, The crusaders manage to survive the fall all within their own means, AINSLEY'S assistant name sacrifices her life to save Motor Knight's as he is integral to his plot. The crusaders scale the cliff and make it back to the grid. After sneaking into a town the Crusaders spot a car and two motorcycles. They kill the guards in the town then commandeer the vehicles. After a brief driving lesson from Motor Knight, Apollo is able to drive the car carrying the remaining Crusaders while Doug and Motor Knight ride the motorcycles as they make their way to AINSLEY'S tower. They confront AINSLEY on the bridge, and after a brutal name calling session they begin to attack the digital foe using the very weapons he's created. Upon being defeated AINSLEY the crusaders are sent back into the real world and find out they were targeted by assassins while in the simulation, and had it not been for Growther and Doofus they would have been killed. Now having fully remembered his past, Motor Knight regains and old ability of his; Shinigami, which grants him mastery and heightened skills when wielding certain bladed weapons, and access to a powerful technique "Soul blade". This not only allows him to now attack at incredible speed and ferocity but also grants him the ability to absorb his victims energy, and uses it to stack multiple attacks as well as heal himself on successful kills. The following night however, Motor Knight recieves a visitation from Mr.N in his dreams. The Keep (Arc 3.5) Following the events of the Memorie campaign the team is informed that several members of Lux Aterna have decided to sponsor the Crusaders for their efforts, and have began construction of a keep for them in the city of Pharepaix, Harnania. During the time it will take to build the keep, the Crusaders once again split up with, Daniel, Jook, and Doofus Traveling on their own while the rest of the crusader accompany Apollo to his meeting of pirates. While at the island known as "Pirates Paradise" Motor Knight, along with his compatriots engage in several days worth of debauchery such as heavy inebriation, throwing a bag of devouring onto a Sicarus ship, and commencing the roast wave, before attending the pirates meeting. After hearing the proposed plans of the pirates on how to deal with the imposing Sicarus forces and enacting revenge on the organisation White sea, Motor Knight decides he should convince them to do otherwise, and thinks up a plan that the pirates cannot refuse, involving slaughtering the Sicarus armada and striking a deal with those of white sea. Doug aids in Motor Knight's convincing of Captain Apollo and to his discontent the pirates vote on MK's plan. On the way back to Apollo's ship the group is attacked by ninjas sent by Cinere, whom are ultimately defeated but the crusaders. About to execute a remaining assassin, Growther is stopped by guy who convinces them to take the assassin under their wing. Returning to Harnania after several months at sea, the Crusaders reunite at the now finished keep and begin hiring staff to run the keep. They make good impressions with the city's founder, Alucard and are accepted by his people. The Crusaders return late at night and are attacked by a familiar face, Misere who they found out was behind the party's mysterious letters. Misere proves to be a formidable opponent in battle, taking on the party with relative ease. In the end however, she is defeated at the hands of MotorKnight, who shot her with deadly accuracy using his energy rifle. She is revived however and is brought to Alucard's dungeon for questioning and is executed by Daniel in a fit of rage. The party's ongoing quest to locate the Elemental Rings eventually leads them to the air plane where they sneak into a dragons lair in order to retrieve one of the rings. When entering the lair the team notices a large group of kobolds guarding the treasure and after a few ideas about how to deal with them are thrown around, Motor Knight has the genius idea to pose as traveling salesmen and trap the kobolds in the party's various bags of holding. With the help of rodney's charisma the Crusaders trick the kobolds into believing their bags of holding are actually portable stores contained in a pocket dimension and suffocate all but one. Just then the dragon returns to the keep, forcing the Crusaders to hide. They inevitably are found out by the dragon and commence battling it. Doug ends up killing the dragon with his OP-ness before MK can land a hit, upsetting him somewhat. His spirits are lifted however when they realize they get to take the mountains of riches the dragon has collected. The party collects several thousand gold pieces and returns to the keep. stopping at a blacksmith at the way back for some improved equipment. Finally having some downtime the crusaders hang around in Pharepaix engaging in a variety of miscellaneous activities. One one occasion Mk, Doug, Rodney, Daniel, and Doofus head into town on a booze run and discover a group of criminals posing as them. They embarrass the criminals and are heading back to the keep until being mistaken by the town guards as the aforementioned criminals. The party convinces the authorities that they are in fact the real crusaders and decide to aid the town guard in apprehending them. They deposit the alcohol at the keep and track the impersonators to a seedy bar in the sketchy part of town. They eventually lure the criminals outside the bar and commence fighting them. Naturally the Crusaders make mince meat of their doppelgangers, Motor Knight having nearly killed one, and are swiftly sent to jail. The fiends are low life scum, all but on of them however. Estha, The one posing as Rodney turns out to be a misguided dragonborn girl whom ended up being pressured into doing criminal offences. Daniel and Rodney agree to take her in as one of Rodneys students. The following night Motor Knight became Romantically involved with Jenny Doe, putting a rumor to rest and sharing a romantic winters evening. On another occasion The party brokers a cage match between Lord Treescape and cunt. cunt agreed to attend the fight and in return he allowed the Crusaders to borrow his crown, which contained one of the elemental stones they had been searching for. The event was a complete success, attracting spectators and business to Phairepaix from all around. One such notable attendee was Genesis Valentine, the legendary fighter whom Motor Knight had a breif encounter with, despite not knowing who he was. On a particularly uneventful day, Rodney receives a letter from his parents, inviting him back to his hometown to visit. While absent the Crusaders are visited by a demon, taking the form of a mirror, In it's reflection one would see a gangrenous depiction of themselves and tried to strike a deal with the Crusaders. When gazing into the mirror Motor Knight stared into the face of an all powerful being slaying demons by the thousands and wielding a legendary sword. All but Motor Knight engaged in attacking the mirror, upon being struck by Daniel's long sword the mirror devoured his weapon and shattered, releasing the many armed demon into the world. Several days later The Crusaders receive a letter from Rodney, entailing that he was tricked into returning home by his father Thor Bulfose and was forced to marry to prevent his town from being destroyed. The party also learned that the gate to the earth plane was contained in the bowels of Rodney's father's castle. They all adorn their formal attire and travel to rodneyville to attend the wedding, except for Doug who opted out in favour of taking care of his baby dragon. They arrive at the wedding chapel and sneak into Rodney's room where he further explains his situation. After threatening some of Rodney's servants he is informed he is not supposed to be in his room, this results in Motor Knight jumping out of the window, followed by Growther and soon after Apollo. The trio re enters the main hall and begins mingling with the other guests, learning that the best man turns out to be Genesis Valentine. The party is gathered in the chapel for the ceremony and sits through several hours of rambling from the priest, during this time MK and Daniel begin playing cards to pass time. All is Quite until knight guy burst in stating that he objects to the marriage out of Que. After the ceremony the party hangs around the courtyard until its time to enter the dungeon. Rodney grants them access to the gate but does not join them venturing through it. Now in the Earth plane the party solves a sphinx's riddle and gains access to ancient caves leading to one of the elemental rings. The caves contain leviathan crystals encase visions of horrific battles fought between the demons and devils. The party is lead into a room with a large mural painted on it's main wall depicting creation. To Motor Knight's surprise a figure resembling himself is depicted in the mural. It all begins to make sense now. Relationships *'Apollo Flint' In Motor Knight's time, a pirate was somebody who would illegally download software, music, games, etc. The kind of pirate that Apollo represented was only seen in the movies. This leads Motor Knight to believe Apollo's persona is rather silly, especially all the yelling, still a pirates life seems exiting enough. The two have bonded over their mutual love of alcohol and adventure and seem to get along well, however Motor Knight has taken account of his greedy behavior. *'Daniel Taure' Daniel poses the biggest clash of ideals out of the other crusaders to that of Motor Knight's. While Motor Knight's morals are more or less guidelines, Daniel's beliefs are set in stone. Because of this MK views Daniel as an uptight "goody-goody" type and outright avoids him when dealing with questionable activities. Motor Knight considers He and Daniel close friends and respects Daniels decisions and motivations as the two are usually on the same page about most things. That said he is disapproving of Daniel's recent trend of acting on impulse, as it may complicate things for the party later on. *'Doug Dougingston' Both hailing from ancient times, Doug and Motor Knight go way back, as it turns out he and Motor Knight may be indirectly involved in past events. Despite that the two are great friends and often crack jokes and reference things from their time, leaving the rest of the party confused as to what the humans are laughing about. The two often enjoy inebriation and getting into mischief. *'Doofus Loofus' Doofus and Motor Knight first meet during the party's stint at Mount Myres. The Dwarf had unfortunately attained a reputation for missing most of his attacks, luckily one of his blunders turned out to be a perfect distraction for Motor Knight and Jook to infiltrate a hobgoblin captian's quarters. To this day Motor Knight is still utterly amazed at the sheer amount of power Doofus possesses. Annihilating a (big eye thing who's name escapes me) in a fashion similar to a well known anime hero is no small feat and demands respect from nearly anyone. *'Growther' Although Motor Knight and Growther have not known each other long they have proven to be able to work together extremely well, Despite nearly opposite fighting styles. Motor Knight considers the undead teifling "metal as fuck". The two enjoy such debauchery as; Drinking, Fighting, Adventure and jumping out of windows at weddings. *'The heist crew' Motor Knight's old team from times of old, they had fought together on numerous special operations. Motor Knight doesn't know what ended up happening to them after their final mission ended in horrors. While He assumes the worst, He wishes to find closure on these events. *'Jenny Doe' Motor Knight became interested in Jenny after the party had hired her to work in their keep. The two admired each other from afar for a while, lightly flirting when passing in the halls on occasion. After a certain rumor started by a certain dragonborn was put to rest, Jenny and Motor Knight went out on a dinner date. They immediately hit it off and grew very fond of each other resulting in a very romantic winters night. Jenny is the only person who's seen Motor Knight unmasked, he intends to keep it this way. Motor Knight cares a great deal about Jenny. *'Jook Nukem' While not fully trusting of Jook (due to several occasions of him being stolen from), Motor Knight knows she is a valuable ally when dealing in acts of questionable legality and is eager to aid her in future schemes of grand theft. Planning potential heists has been a favorite hobby of the two, whether or not they act on them is still on the table. *'Rodney Rune' Rodney is one of Motor Knight's closest friends as the two have been adventuring together since the early days of the crusaders. Similar to that of Doug, Motor Knight and Rodney also enjoy gettin' krunk, as well as share an appreciation for music. Although he enjoys the same vices as Rodney, MK is rather off put by the sheer volume of which Rodney has taken part in, especially when it interfered with His own romantic endeavors. He confronted the dragonborn and after a few well placed questions Rodney dipped out. The two have since put aside their differences. *'TV Wizard' TV Wizard and MotorKnight never really got along, barely interacting within the first act. Despite this MK enjoyed his company as it reminded him of a simpler time. Upon defeating TV wizard MotorKnight and Daniel created a shrine out of his remains and held a small memorial service in his honor. ---- Character Information Weapons (with descriptions) *Laser Sword A long sword that features a curved blade composed of pure energy, given to MotorKnight from an Alien being. *Katana A razor sharp single edged sword, a relic found in an ancient cave. *Single edged sword A lightweight katana-esq blade featuring a minimal guard and a grip made of string simply wound around the tang. *Machete A single edged blade MotorKnight had custom made, featuring a gut hook and integrated saw blade on the opposite side of the blade. *Light Crossbow A small, two-handed crossbow with full stock. bought at the beginning of the 1st act. it has not seen use since then. *Energy Rifle A high powered rifle that fires a three round salvo of pure energy, given to MotorKnight by the same alien being as the laser sword. *Frag grenade No need for explanation here. *Demolition Explosives Several round explosive devices armed by lighting a fuse. 'Equipment' *Racing helmet *Assorted leather armour *The Champions belt *Cons *Cape *Assorted healing potions *Hip flask 'Treasure' *Regeneration ring *Charisma stone *Pink psychic suit *Stolen eye patch *Magloob relic *Sheild-emitting stone *Illusion deck *Space meth *mp3 player Former items ' *Glaive Taken from a hobgoblin captian after killing it. returned to Taire. *Hobgoblin Captian head Taken from a hobgoblin captian after killing it. returned to Taire. *Long sword MotorKnight's starting weapon, a regular old long sword ditched after using it during a heist. *Cloak Also ditched after using it for a heist. *Daggers Regular old daggers, these remained in the abdomen of a few of Taire's friends after being abruptly placed in them. *Heavy crossbow He found a friggin' laser gun, also Doug, what would he need this for? *Dragon Scales Used as a down-payment when MotorKnight had his Katana improved at (that one blacksmith's). *Holy hand grenade Also used as a down-payment at (that one blacksmith's). *Blow-dart tube MotorKnight legitimately lost this item. it's straight up gone. *Misere's notebook Given to Daniel after reading it. *Magic Quartestaff Realized it was worthless and sold it for 5gp at a flee market. *Tome of clear thought Having studied the book, this item now resides on a bookshelf in the keep. *Broom MotorKnight had to pose as janitor during a robbery as not to blow cover, he ended up keeping the broom although it later ended up impaling someone during the "spaghetti" side quest campaign. 'Abilities Through years of combat experience, MotorKnight has acquired many skills making him a precice and deadly opponent in and out of battle. *Extremely agile *Strong and Athletic *Intimidating precence *Stealthy *True strike (Champions belt) *Able to crit from 18 upward (Champions belt) *Blademaster stances, Combos, and Maneuvers *Claw footed (Path of iron) *heavy strike (Path of iron) *Shinigami *Soulblade *Land vehicles ---- Trivia and "interesting" facts *MotorKnight started out simply as a regular fighter at the beginning of the campaigns, however during the two year gap he became a Blademaster after remembering some of his past abilities. *MotorKnight accompanied Rodney on one of his tours as a rhythm guitarist. *He was once known as ProtoKnight, but that was a long, long time ago.. *MotorKnight is left handed. *The tattoo on his arm is a carefully designed pattern consisting of rectangles, each one representing someone, or something he's killed. *He is haunted by a man in a suit, claiming he has not yet fulfilled his purpose *At the beginning of the 1st act he left his "donkey" (a battle scarred dirt bike disguised as a mule) at the tavern he was kicked out of. He only recently re-acquired it as it now sits in his room in the keep under a tarp. *He still keeps his old mp3 player, filled with music of times past. apart from his helmet he considers this his dearest possesson. *Has nearly died on several occasions, after the hecatonchires nearly finished him, his leg was broken. He hadn't realized this until about a day after the battle. *It is rumored that MotorKnight moonlights as a different masked vigilante.